


loud noises and meet cutes

by exactlyright



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment, Apartment AU, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Sandor is really loud, Sansa is adorable, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exactlyright/pseuds/exactlyright
Summary: Sansa Stark just moved into a new apartment. In love with it and her new suburban life, she's determined to make it work. Her neighbor seems to be determined to deafen her. A SanSan fic where Sansa has a loud neighbor, and Sandor happens to be that neighbor.





	loud noises and meet cutes

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!

There was a hell. Normally Sansa didn’t consider herself religious, but at this moment with 3 hours until her 7 am alarm and her neighbor’s music blaring so loud her room was shaking around her, Sansa reasoned that there had to be a hell. When the music paused between songs she resumed her banging on the wall between them, as well as mentally sent pleas of help to the neighbor. The banging and the vibes didn’t seem to register with them, however, as the music soon began blasting again. She pressed her forehead against the wall in surrender, trying to focus the cool feeling of the wall and ignore the bass that threatened to shatter at least three of her frames. 

This apartment had been perfect. Or as close to perfect as she needed right now. A one bedroom apartment in the suburbs of The Eyrie, fully furnished and far away enough from King's Landing for her to at least pretend to have a fresh start. Her new job that she started at tomorrow was going to pay her a spectacularly average amount, but the people had seemed friendly enough, and had thought of the Baraethons and Starks as distant celebrities, so it shouldn't even show up on the Lannister's register's that she would be here. Everything she needed.

Except a noisy neighbor who had decided that the volume they had been blaring at wasn't loud enough, and so decided to turn it up so loud Sansa actually bounced her head against the wall in shock. Now cradling a sore forehead on top of her already present headache Sansa had decided she had been through enough. But what could she do? The police weren't an option, even in The Eyrie getting a call from Sansa Stark would raise some questions and red flags on the Lannister's end. Her landlord, Petyr Baelish, was an angel from above for allowing her to lease and move into the apartment in record time, but his eyes seemed to linger a little too long and she didn't relish the thought of him being in her vicinity more than was absolutely necessary. 

There was a man she had seen while moving in who would probably be able to do something, but she had no idea who he was or if he even actually lived in the apartment building. He had been an extremely attractive man though, or at least what she had seen from the back. She had only gotten a glimpse of him as she had carried a box in, but his muscles and even the way he carried himself had Sansa wishing he lived in this apartment building.

She’d always wanted a meet cute relationship. Maybe he’d get her mail and have to give it to her or he could be in the community gym and really need to borrow somebody’s headphones, no, towel?, who knows, but they could meet and she could forget all about King’s Landing and move on and simply be happy. A part of her just wanted to be able to do something simple like that again. No convoluted plots, or double edged words, or trying to survive, but just being able to live and laugh and go on coffee dates. 

However, that was, while definitely a fantasy she would visit on later, still a fantasy and right now all she wanted to focus on was sleep and she would never be able to do that as long as she was the victim of multiple repeat guitar solos. 

30 minutes. If in 30 minutes they hadn’t stopped, she would go to them and ask them to please, please, keep it down. She began to get dressed, threw on some basic pajama shorts and kept her sleep sweater on. She didn’t bother fixing how she looked, figuring the worst impression they got the worst they would feel about keeping her up. Grabbing her mace, and keys she moved to the couch to wait until 3:30. 

At 3:37, Sansa resolved herself to be a wimp. Not only a wimp, but a coward. The music was still blaring but instead of confronting them Sansa was pacing inside her apartment repeating her practiced phrase, and trying to build herself up. Jumping up and down to get the last of the pent up energy out, she raced out of her door and to her neighbor’s, knocking loudly and what she hoped also seemed confidently. 

The jumping continued, but at more of a hopping back and forth in hopes to get all her adrenaline out. The music she had heard so clearly from her room was still going, but paused after her knock. Hearing what she thought was loud, manly?, footsteps she held the mace a little tighter. Be confident, be confident. Be. Confident. 

The door swung open, and Sansa’s hopping stopped and she forced herself to stay still as she shook out, “WouldyoupleasekeepitdownIhaveworkinthemorning.” 

She heard the snicker rather than saw it, she had a horrible habit of squeezing her eyes shut to avoid crying during conflicts. Opening her eyes, she was face to face with the man from earlier. But this wasn’t the face of the man she imagined. There was no perfectly trimmed beard to match the man bun she had seen earlier, no laughing smile. Half of his face was covered in burn scars, while the other half looked at her as if she was an idiot and had sprouted 2 heads. 

She could feel herself gaping, but instead of saying anything he simply slammed the door in her face. As she stood there, too shocked to move, she heard the music resume. Within two seconds she felt the shock turn into anger. She had work. She had to make a good impression. This was supposed to be her fresh start, her new life away from all of the absolute shit that King’s Landing had been and away from her sometimes too smart family. She was not going to have it all ruined before it could even begin by some guy with an attitude problem. 

Knocking louder this time, she steeled herself. The music paused again, and she could hear him yelling before he even opened the door. “Buy some ear plugs. Do you think I give a fuck about your ears, Little Bird?” 

He glared down at her, and she could feel him trying to be intimidating. Sansa breathed, and then took the challenge, “I have work at 8 in the morning. I need to be up by 7. I cannot sleep with your music. Turn it down.” and then because her manners were ingrained in her DNA at this point, “Please.” 

He leaned down, and Sansa couldn’t help but notice that his shirt seemed to strain against his muscles, especially his chest. Taking a gulp to try focus her brain away from any damp situations, she then forced herself to bring her eyes up to his face, she couldn’t help but see a very curious expression in the man’s eyes. 

“Enjoying the show, Little Bird?” She swore she saw a smirk on the side that moved. 

“I was jus-” His laugh was more like a huffaw than an actual laugh. Obnoxious, her brain thought while a smaller voice wondered what other kinds of noises he could make. 

Refocusing, she tried to remain calm, and simply stated, “I have work. I need sleep. Please keep it down.” 

He leaned so close she was happy she had already brushed her teeth, but then she didn’t know if she should focus on the scars which seemed to actually fold on top of each other up close, or his dark eyes, or how his eyebrows really needed a trim. His breath felt hot on her face and she remembered every meet cute fantasy ever and none of them had ended in a kiss, but she was definitely ready for this one to. He smirked and she began to close her eyes and lean in as well and right before it was supposed to happen, “No.” 

The door slammed again, and the music began again, and Sansa thought she felt the closest you could get to whiplash without actually being in a crash. She felt her face heat up, and stormed back to her apartment. Throwing her mace on the ground she tried to figure out how close the nearest 24 hour store was and if soundproof headphones were in the budget, but between logging into her banking app and trying to find her shoes she realized the music was now at an actually manageable level. In fact she couldn’t even hear the actual lyrics anymore, just some low tones that could possibly be guitar.  
Setting her shoes in her designated closet space, god she hated loft style apartments why couldn’t there be an actual defined space, she slowly, as if at any moment the loud blaring would return if she made a sudden movement, laid down. She fell asleep thinking about the strand of hair that had fallen from the man’s bun, and whether or not it would’ve been soft. 

 

It was 7:33 in the morning when Sandor was woken up by the blasting of music by his newest neighbor. He didn’t recognize the artist, and didn’t care to. He just knew that he needed sleep. Without a second thought he stomped over to the source of the noise, and hit the door as loud as possible. The site that greeted him was probably the only thing that his mind could’ve deemed worth being up this early for. 

She was a beauty. Long red hair curled in loose waves, a business outfit that suddenly made him realize he might have a thing for pencil skirts, and her smile not as bright, but definitely more welcome, than the sun. She laughed, and he still couldn’t find words for some fucking reason. She shook his hand and he thought he felt it burn, but for once wasn't didn't think of fire and wasn't afraid.

“My name’s Sansa Stark. Let’s go get coffee.”


End file.
